Strawberry fields forever
by Erised Black
Summary: A BEATLE CONTEST Bella sabía que su vida no tenía sentido: Si él era producto de su mente distorsionada, no merecía la pena seguir viviendo. Si él era real, pero no podían estar juntos, sucedía lo mismo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Strawberry fields forever  
**Nombre de la Autora: **Erised Black  
**Pareja: **Edward/Bella  
**Número de palabras:** 2,693  
**Rating/Advertencias: **¿Ninguna?

**...**

**Strawberry fields forever**

_«__Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see__»_

Su vida no tenía nada de sentido, y de eso ya se había dado cuenta antes de llegar al punto en que empieza esta historia.

La joven Isabella Swan, conocida como Bella para los amigos, era una muchacha no muy alta, con una media melena de color chocolate que le enmarcaba el pálido rostro, y con el labio superior un poco más grueso que el inferior. Esos eran los puntos clave que utilizaba ella misma para describirse, las pocas veces en la vida que lo había hecho.

Había vivido siempre en Forks, un pequeño pueblo en Washington que tenía el índice de lluvia más alto del país. El lugar estaba invadido por unos grandes árboles, y un frondoso bosque lo rodeaba. Allí había vivido hasta que se decidió que había llegado el momento de marcharse del nido e ir a buscar fortuna.

Así que la joven Swan cogió su viejo Chevy (regalo de su padre después de la graduación) y, acompañada por su inseparable amiga Ángela, se dirigió hacia Portland, a la espera de encontrar un buen piso y un buen trabajo. Pero la vida nunca es como esas maravillosas películas de jóvenes adolescentes a los que, pese a las dificultades, todo termina bien. Y, aunque eso Bella ya lo sabía antes de emprender su viaje hacia una nueva ciudad, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que eso no fuera de ese modo.

Bella Swan y Ángela Weber llevaban un año conviviendo en Pórtland cuando empieza esta historia. Por aquel entonces, ambas habían encontrado un buen trabajo y un piso decente, pero a la segunda le iba mejor que a la primera.

Ángela se había dado cuenta de que, poco a poco, Bella había ido sufriendo cambios en su personalidad. Cada vez era más introvertida y más callada. Debido a su empleo en un pequeño bar nocturno, apenas la veía despierta durante el día, y regresaba a casa cuando el sol empezaba a asomarse por los tejados de los edificios.

Apenas hablaban, apenas compartían alegrías y tristezas. Algo le había pasado a Bella que la había convertido en otra persona.

¿Pero qué era eso?

Finalmente, una tarde de domingo que su compañera de piso se despertó temprano, decidió que era momento de hablar con ella. Aprovechando que ambas se encontraban mirando un absurdo programa de televisor, Ángela intentó sacar el tema.

—¿Cómo va en el trabajo? —preguntó, sin apartar la mirada del aparato.

Bella soltó un bufido para que la dejara en paz. Ángela sabía que el trabajo no podía irle mal, porque si lo estaba realizando era única y exclusivamente por gusto. Una chica joven y guapa podía encontrar cualquier empleo mejor pagado y con un horario más normal, si de verdad no le hubiera gustado, pensaba Ángela.

Empezaron los anuncios en el programa, y Ángela apartó la mirada del televisor. Fijó sus ojos azules en los de color chocolate de la muchacha. Últimamente tenía unas ojeras más pronunciadas que nunca.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bella? —le preguntó preocupada su amiga.

Sólo obtuvo una mirada de reproche por parte de la joven, que se levantó y se encerró en su habitación. Si Ángela la hubiera seguido y hubiera abierto la puerta del cuarto de Bella, se hubiera dado cuenta de qué era lo que le pasaba, pero se limitó a seguir mirando el televisor, ofendida por el claro desprecio de su amiga.

Bella había cogido un poco de tabaco y lo que ella llamaba sus 'hierbas mágicas'. Lo estaba mezclando todo con sumo cuidado. Ya era una experta en preparar esos _cigarrillos_ tan especiales (e ilegales), pero todavía lo realizaba como si fuera una ceremonia. Porque, en parte, para ella lo era.

Repitió esa operación tres veces antes de sentirse capacitada para poder escoger algo de ropa decente con qué salir a la calle para encontrarlo, aunque sabía que faltarían horas antes de que eso pasara, porque él no iba a dejarse ver hasta muy entrada la noche.

Antes de salir del piso, le dejó una pequeña nota colgando de la nevera a Ángela, que se había quedado dormida ya en el sofá.

_Lo siento._

¿Qué hora debía ser? Cuando salió a la calle, era todo oscuro, y apenas se oían los ruidos de los vecinos del barrio.

Ella avanzó con presteza por las calles, intentando llegar al autobús lo más rápido posible. Quería adelantar las horas hasta que llegara con el momento de encontrárselo, porque no creía que su cuerpo fuera a aguantar una hora más.

Cogió su reproductor de audio y se colocó los auriculares en el oído. Sonaban los Beatles, pero no podía prestar atención a la canción, porque sus sentidos empezaban a estar adormecidos. La melodía acariciaba suavemente sus neuronas (o eso creía ella), meciéndolas con cariño, hasta que llegó un momento en el que dejó de tener sensibilidad en la punta de los dedos de las manos. Todo a su alrededor daba unas vueltas realmente extrañas.

El autobús llegó a su destino: el polígono industrial de Portland, donde había varias discotecas y fábricas. Bajó del automóvil y empezó a deambular. Si hubiera sido otro día se hubiera metido en alguna de las discotecas a buscar un poco de pelea con alguien, o se habría emborrachado y drogado hasta el límite.

Pero era domingo, y su única opción para verlo era deambular por allí hasta que alguien se acercara a ella con malas intenciones.

Había llegado a preguntarse varias veces si él no era algo que ella se había imaginado por culpa del alcohol o los narcóticos; pero había algo que le indicaba que eso no era cierto: si fueran imaginaciones suyas, ¿Cómo habría logrado sobrevivir todo ese tiempo de depresión? Demasiadas casualidades para ser su mente, _transformando todo lo que veía y lo que sucedía a su alrededor_.

Nadie sabía de su existencia salvo ella, y por eso todo el mundo estaba tan preocupado. No entendían (ni lo hubieran hecho si se lo hubiera contado) que la única forma de poder estar con él y de poder tenerlo cerca era ponerse en peligro. Y que sólo podría ser como él si él veía que su muerte estaba cerca.

¿Cómo lo había conocido?

Ese atractivo joven de piel pálida había aparecido una noche solitaria en el bar donde trabajaba. Ella estaba ya a punto de cerrar cuando la puerta se abrió y entró, vestido con esmoquin, mostrando su sonrisa turbadora. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la barra y le pidió una cerveza. Estuvieron conversando hasta que empezó a amanecer. Entonces, él se largó, pagándole la cerveza y dejándole una buena propina, pero sin haber probado la bebida.

Esa situación se repitió varias veces (¿Dos meses? ¿Tres?) hasta que, finalmente, él dejó de ir a visitarla. Pero cuando eso sucedió, ella ya se había enamorado completa y perdidamente de ese joven misterioso del cual sólo conocía su nombre, porque, cuando quiso acordarse, se percató de que él jamás le había mencionado nada de su vida.

Había sido una persona que se había preocupado por ella, la había animado, le había dado consejos y la había escuchado en sus monólogos en voz alta. Había sido un buen amigo y un buen confidente. Quizás lo que más necesitaba una persona como ella; estaba predestinada a enamorarse de alguien como él. Y así empezó su depresión, su camino hacia el abismo, porque había pocas cosas que la hacían sentir tan bien y tan despreocupada como se sentía cuando estaban juntos. No sabía nada de él, no sabía cómo encontrarlo ni sabía si volvería a verlo alguna vez en su vida.

Una noche, volviendo del trabajo, se le acercó un atracador. Intentó quitarle el bolso, y ella se negó. Forcejearon un rato, hasta que él sacó un revólver y la apuntó. No tuvo ni tiempo de asustarse, porque apareció él y le quitó el arma con suma facilidad al atracador, quien huyó asustado.

—¿Edward? —lo llamó ella.

Era la primera vez que se refería a él en voz alta y por su nombre de pila. Se quedó expectante a su reacción. ¿Cómo había podido aparecer ahí, de la nada, y salvarla? ¿La había estado siguiendo? ¿Había sido una absurda casualidad?

—No deberías ir por estas calles a estas horas —le susurró él.

Podía ver en sus ojos que estaba decepcionado por algo, pero no por ella. Cuando la miraba a ella fijamente estos brillaban de forma especial, como si estuviera luchando con su interior para no desvelar nada. O quizás todo eran tonterías de Bella.

—Me ha servido para que nos viéramos —repuso ella—. Desapareciste —se encogió de hombros, desconcertada. No iba a disimular que eso la había angustiado. No iba a hacerlo porque tampoco sabía cuando volvería a verlo.

Él pareció dolido.

—Debía hacerlo, Bella —le contestó, compungido. Hizo un par de pasos para alejarse de ella, que se quedó paralizada sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la joven y la continuó mirando fijamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente se calló. Ella se mordió el labio inferior sin darse cuenta, y él pareció estar a punto de perder los nervios.

—Debo irme —concluyó el joven, y desapareció entre las sombras mientras ella gritaba su nombre.

Debía comprobar si había sido una casualidad del destino, que lo encontrara, o había sido cosa del joven. ¿Pero merecía la pena poner en riesgo su vida ante esa posibilidad? No iba a ser tan estúpida como para intentar encontrar la muerte mientras buscaba al joven que le había robado el corazón. Aunque cada día estuviera más segura de que la vida sin él no tenía sentido.

Pero la Muerte estaba de su parte y, volviendo a Forks tres meses atrás, cuando su vida ya estaba completamente vacía y ella se estaba planteando seriamente hacer alguna locura para ver si él apareció, tuvo un accidente.

Ella salió ilesa, porque, segundos antes de que su coche colisionara con el otro, alguien la sacó de su sitio a una velocidad pasmosa. Tan rápido, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó de estar conduciendo su coche a estar a unos metros de la chatarra en la que se había convertido. Reconoció a Edward, que la miró unos instantes antes de desaparecer en la nada, como siempre.

No supo cómo explicarles a los policías el haber desaparecido de ese modo del coche, y lo atribuyeron a _casualidades del destino_ Pero ella sabía que había sido Edward. Así que decidió ir a buscar su Vieja Amiga, en las discotecas y en la gente peligrosa. Y así fue como se aseguró de que él siempre aparecía para salvarla de los marrones en los que se metía para verlo.

—Lo haces adrede —concluyó él, un día, llevándola de nuevo hacia su piso, en un flamante Aston Martin. Normalmente iba en un Volvo, pero ese día trajo otro.

Ella asintió, mientras se tapaba la nariz con su chaqueta. Le estaba sangrando debido a un puñetazo que le había pegado una joven muy enfadada porque Bella la había tirado al suelo. Esa noche, Edward parecía más tenso que de normal, y hablaba el mínimo posible.

—No deberías hacerlo —continuó, llegando al inicio de su calle, y parando delante de la puerta que la iba a llevar a su casa.

—Así te veo —explicó ella, como si fuera lo más obvio y simple del mundo.

Quizás ese era el momento clave para explicarle sus sentimientos por él (aunque estuviera segura de que ya los conocía todos y cada uno de ellos), pero Edward parecía dispuesto a hacer confesiones, y se le adelantó.

—No vamos a vernos más —le dijo, fríamente—. No volverás a verme. Me da igual que te metas en peligro, porque yo no estaré allí.

Eso había sucedido dos semanas atrás, pero Bella estaba convencida de que Edward le había mentido. Así que empezó a tirar su vida por el retrete, porque estaba segura de que él iba a venir a salvarla en el momento oportuno, e iba a llevársela a un lugar mejor. Y, si no lo hacía, le daba igual, porque entonces la vida no importaba. Su vida no tenía sentido ya, porque sabía que había una mejor esperándola.

Seguía deambulando por aquella calle, y la cabeza le daba vueltas como nunca antes. No se notaba las piernas ni los brazos, y no sabía dónde estaba. ¿En la acera o en medio de la carretera?

Escuchó la bocina de un coche y notó como la iluminaban dos potentes halos de luz. La bocina se repitió, pero ella no se movió. Por lo menos, no voluntariamente, porque algo (o alguien) la empujó, aunque nunca llegó a impactar contra el suelo. El viento de la noche zarandeó sus cabellos, y ella se agarró al cuerpo que se la había llevado en brazos.

—¿No vas a parar hasta matarte? —preguntó esa voz tan conocida, en un tono realmente furioso.

Ella puso los pies en el suelo, con dificultad. Intentó enfocar la mirada, pero no pudo. Tal y como había imaginado, él había aparecido para salvarla en el último momento. No la había dejado morir.

—Quiero estar contigo —consiguió articular la joven con dificultad.

Él la observó, o eso le pareció a Bella.

—Para estar conmigo debes acabar con tu vida —explicó él, nada convencido—. Y luego jamás podrás volver atrás. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto merece la pena?

Ella sonrió, irónica.

—El hecho de que tú siempre hayas aparecido para salvarme. Todo el tiempo que pasamos en el bar —contestó ella, rápidamente—. Dime que tú no sientes lo mismo, y me mataré en cuanto des la vuelta. Ahora que sé que existes, que estoy completamente segura de ello, mi vida me da igual si no puedo tenerte cerca. Y, si haces creerme que no eres real, también me mataré, porque mi vida carecerá de sentido.

El joven se acercó y la besó, para luego ir bajando hasta el cuello. La mordió, y ella gritó de dolor. Notaba como le había perforado algo en el cuello, quizás la yugular, con la misma facilidad en que se rompe una pompa de jabón. Y lo siguiente que notó fue dolor, un dolor insufrible.

…

No sabía cuando tiempo había pasado cuando despertó.

Era de noche y la luna entraba por un gran ventanal. Tampoco sabía donde estaba, pero parecía una casa enorme y realmente lujosa. Examinó su alrededor, y lo vio a él sentado en un sillón a su lado. Pero era distinto. Ella lo veía distinto.

Era el ser más angelical que había visto en toda su vida.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que todo tenía otro matiz. La pintura de las paredes, los brillos de los objetos, el movimiento de las motas de polvo. Todo se veía distinto a su alrededor, y la embelesaba continuamente.

—Bella.

Su voz sonó como música. Se coló por sus oídos como una melodía etérea. Si hubiera estado respirando se le habría cortado la respiración, pero en ese momento se percató de que no lo hacía. No se asustó, porque tampoco se estaba ahogando. Lo miró interrogativamente.

—Eres como yo —explicó él, acercándose a su lado—. Eres inmortal.

Se quedó entendiendo esas palabras. Todavía no estaba segura de si había muerto y todo eso era su cielo particular, o de si era la realidad, pero le daba igual. Notó un estallido de felicidad en su interior, de euforia, y le sonrió contagiándole de su sonrisa.

Parecía un sueño. El sueño más bonito de todos, porque iba a estar con Edward toda la eternidad. Y, aunque esto parezca el final de la historia, no es más que el inicio de una nueva vida.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno. Este pequeño fanfic es para el concurso, como habéis visto al principio. No sé si ha quedado muy bien, pero me ha gustado escribirlo. También sé que es raro, pero pensaba cómo hubiera sido la cosa si Edward no hubiera sido tan paranoico para transformarla._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Eri._


End file.
